disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
La Ronde Let's Celebrate! Parade
La Ronde Let's Celebrate! Parade premiered on June 22, 2013 at La Ronde at in Montreal. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, the parade celebrates songs from Disney films. The parade includes Disney characters throughout the years. It includes eight floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production’s catchy tunes. Deluxe Daytime Parade, The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland Disney On Parade. Parade Unit *'Opening:' The parade starts with Balloon. in “Celebration!” The float is a fully working animatronic and hovers over the title-float Mickey and greets all the guests around the parade route, and his friends, Minnie, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip ‘n’ Dale, Max Goof, Scrooge McDuck, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales and Foghorn Leghorn also sing and dance along with him. Some costumes worn by the characters are similar to those featured in the concept art of "Disney On Ice Worlds of Fantasy". *'Friendship:' Characters from Toy Story, Winnie the Pooh, The Land Before Time, SpongeBob Squarepants, Pokemon, and Tom and Jerry The Movie feature in this float. The larger float features Honey, with Woody, Buzz, Tom, Jerry, Littlefoot, Cera, Spongebob, Patrick, Pikachu, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger and Rabbit riding on bicycle carousel Honey behind the brightly colored, smut-covered sweeps. Various characters ride the Toys float. *'Laughter:' Characters from Dumbo, Une Journée de rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel, The Three Little Pigs and Teletubbies feature in this float. Kabotine and Pink Elephant from Dumbo dance around a giant Radio. A giant Dumbo Fly Circus float Hanging behind the unit are la danseuse étoile Tournedanseausol on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the la danseuse étoile Tournedanseausol to perform amazing bungee tricks. Other toys include two bell ringers, two ballroom dancers attached to female doll counterparts, a toy drummer, and Bo Peep. Other characters include The Big Bad Wolf, Pantouf, Giboulééé, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Practical Pig sitting atop a house Pierrick sitting atop Radio and Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po around in her Carrousel. *'Magic:' Characters from The Swan Princess, The Little Mermaid, Tinker Bell and Brother Bear feature in this float. Koda takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant Magic. Swan around the Moon float. Tinker Bell, Ariel, and Odette around the base of the float. *'Sun and Moon:' Characters from Aladdin, Peter Pan, Song of the South and Bambi feature in this float. Peter Pan proudly presents his Neverland. He Pirate air a float similar to the Peter Pan float of Jubilation!. Aladdin and Jasmine ride on the carpet and Genie dances. Brer Rabbit Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a bear, fox, rat, mouse, rabbit, owl, and a life-sized badger float. *'Wishes:' Characters from Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty and Pinocchio feature in this float. It's carrying a live-action Princess Aurora and Pinocchio A giant animatronic Maleficent Dragon from Sleeping Beauty sits on the back of the unit atop a Toys, and music from the masterpiece itself : The Work song and joyful Mice music too! The while Jaq and Gus are pushing stylized Block Toys, The Russian Puppets climb atop the trampoline during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. *'Jungle Safari:' Characters from The Jungle Book, Tarzan, Madagascar, and The Lion King feature in this float. Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumbaa sleeping in a hamock, a live-action Timon and Baloo. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a lifesized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Trapeze routine. *'Finale': Presenting the Princesses are six Royal Court dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Crystal Castle located in the Crystal Arts Shop on Main Street, U.S.A. Rapunzel's tower and Snow White's wishing well inspired float, are the Disney princesses: Snow White from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel from Tangled. *'Parade Stop Song: "Radio GaGa"-Queen' Category:La Ronde Category:Parades